Emily Carver(Revamped)
by Emily Carver
Summary: Hello there! This is Emily Carver but with Forbidden Melody's stories! With her permission, I am able to revamp her stories! So I do hope you like my revamped version! Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello there my melodies! You must be wondering why Emily's Profile simply vanished! WELL this is because someone was hacking the account I used to log onto fanfic so I deleted it and made this one. I do hope you like the profile Celie and I created so ENJOY!**

**TOTALLY REVAMPED!**

* * *

**PROFILE:  
**

**Name: Emily Serena Carver**

**Age: 20**

**Hair: Crimson and Raven (Red and Black)**

**Eyes: Emerald Green with tints of Blue**

**FAMILY/FRIENDS:**

**William "Bill" Carver - (Father-Alive)**

**Coleen - (Mother-Deceased)**

**Rebecca's Unborn Child - (Possible Half-Sibling)**

**Nick - (Lover-Determinant)**

**Luke - (Former Crush)**

**Tess - (Sister-Alive)**

**Jasmine - (Step Mother- Alive)**

**Sister's Children - (Niece or Nephew)**

**Unborn Child(ren) - (Son or Daughter)**

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

**-William Carver**

**-Coleen (Deceased)**

**-Tess**

**-Alvin (Deceased)**

**-Rebecca**

**-Kenny**

**-Clementine**

**-Lily**

**-Ben Paul**

**-Carlos**

**-Sarah**

**-Pete (Deceased)**

**-Nick**

**-Luke**

**-Sarita**

**-Bonnie**

**-Jasmine**

**-Anne**

* * *

**William ****Carver**

The Father of Emily.

Emily and William are very close to one another. One would die for the other. When they reunited, he allowed her to gain full access and not recieve the same penalty as her friends. Despite her appreciation of that choice, she was still glad to have him back.

Emily, reluctant to listen to Tess, asked her father about her mother, Coleen, being killed by him. William confessed this as the truth. Emily had been heartbroken and asked why he would do such a terrible thing. He explained to his favorite child that their mother was bitten. He pushed her into the croud of walkers to save him and Tess. One life to save others is what he says. William then hugs her, combing his hand through her hair like he used to when she was younger. He was forgiven. Tess was furious at how forgiving her sister was to him. No matter what he does, she understands the position he's in and forgives him. In her eyes, he has done nothing wrong. The only wrong he's done was harm Alvin and kill Walter.

Both also share one secret...The gloves on her hands. They may seem like something to keep her hands warm but that's not the case. Taking off the gloves reveals to badly burnt hands. Both scarred with the burns she recieved at a young age. Everyday she was home, she had an officer with her. The one assigned to her was Officer Jasmine. Now even Jasmine is missing. William, Coleen and Emily have done their best to hide this secret, the burned hands, from Tess. Knowing full well she would flip her lid. Who's the one who saved Emily from being burnt? William. She owes him her life.

In the cabin, Carver would describe Emily, in hopes of finding her as "_A Forgiving woman with crimson locks. She is a leader with a pure heart._" (She is missing with Nick at the time)

Emily always spoke about her father. How she vows to find him no matter what the cost.

"_You'd go even after what Tess has told you and me? You still want to go?_" **(Clementine)**

"_I'd go even if Tess would agree with it. I know she doesn't love Dad anymore, but I don't care. I need to see him again._" **(Emily speaking to Clementine in the Cabin)**

"_Tess thinks he evil. I think he's just making the hard decisions. Like Pete said 'Sometimes ya gotta make the hard decisions. Even if those ya love, hate ya for it._" **(Emily)**

"_I'm sorry Dad...I couldn't bear to watch anymore...I missed you._" **(Emily speaking to William in the lodge)**

"_All's forgiven Emmy. Ain't gotta worry now, we're going home. As a family._" **(William forgiving Emily, everyone in disbelief)**

"_Tess NO! If you lay one finger on him...so help me I will **KILL YOU!**_" **(Emily threatening Tess and defending their father)**

* * *

**Coleen:**

The mother of Emily.

Coleen and Emily are not shown interacting with one another but it is shown that Emily misses her mother dearly. It is also shown that before the Apocalypse, they were close to one another.

Tess is the one who tells Emily that their mother is dead at first. She doesn't believe Tess until William confirms it. After speaking with her father and forgiving him, she goes to her room, right next to her father's, and cries for awhile. Emily doesn't talk much about Coleen but she does say she misses her mother on occasion.

Coleen was killed by her ex-husband; William Carver. William explains to his daughter that Coleen had been bitten by a walker during a raid in a pharmacy. William, Coleen and Tess had been scavenging for supplies. The pharmacy had then been overrun by the undead and William told Emily he pushed her in the swarm. At first, Emily was shocked how he admitted it, then it went to sadness and forgiveness.

Coleen had been divorced to William Carver before the Apocalypse. They shared custody of Emily and Tess.

"_I'll always miss you mom...You'll always watch over us, I know it..._" **(Emily talking to herself while staring at the cieling)**

"_Nothing may bring my mom back, but she's in a better place. Just like Lee, Clementine. They'll watch over us...Make sure we keep our promise to stay alive._" **(Emily talking to Clementine while putting her to bed)**

"_Tess...Calm down. Mom's dead. You need to deal with your emotional issues over the loss of mom...She's gone and even I've learned to get over it. Just calm down and take a breath. Everything will be okay..._" **(Emily attempting to calm her sister about the loss of their mother)**

* * *

**Tess:**

The sister of Emily.

Emily and Tess have a tense relationship due to Emily dating Nick. This person was Tess' former boyfriend. Arguments had sprung out between the two constantly but the group has been able to keep it from becoming anything more than verbal arguments. Any more than what they need and someone could end up getting hurt or much worse. Both are pregnant. Emily gets pregnant during Episode 2. Tess is pregnant pre Season 2 Episode 1. The tension between the two increases after their father joins the fray.

Now one agrees and gives him a second chance while the other despises him and wants him dead. Both butt heads when it comes to decide on killing Carver or keeping him alive.

What will they choose?

"_You're always in MY buisness Tessie! Mind it for fucking once and get your own head out of your ass for ten seconds!_" **(Emily arguing with her sister)**

"_FUCK YOU TESS! Nick loves me now NOT YOU! Get it through your goddamn head and leave us alone!_" **(Emily snapping again)**

"_We are NOT killing him. We are putting this decision to a vote. Whatever is decided will be final...As much as I hate the secondary option..._" **(Decison time on Carver's Death or Redemption)**

* * *

**Alvin**

A Colleague of Emily.

Alvin and Emily are very kind towards one another and get along well. Despite the rough start they had at their first meeting, they were treating one another with respect and decency. Emily tries to console Alvin due to him being stressed with the hormones of his wife and the baby on the way. He wasn't hostile towards her or Clementine, as was Tess but the others weren't as friendly.

Emily goes to the point that she would help Kenny. However, she would talk Kenny down so Alvin doesn't get killed. When Alvin is killed, Emily is upset and is depressed for a short while then realizes she needs to focus on getting the group to safety.

"_Alvin...I'm sorry we didn't attack my father but we did it to save your life. I know Rebecca would miss you for sure. So would everyone else._" **(Emily apologizing to Alvin about the lodge incident)**

"_Why Dad?! Why did you hurt him?! I understand there is tension between y'all but that don't mean you get the right to beat the shit out of the man! What if he dies? Rebecca will be depressed. How will she deal with the fact that her HUSBAND IS DEAD?!_" **(Emily snapping at her father for the first time ever about Alvin)**

**(When Alvin sacrifices himself)**

"_No...Alvin I-I'm so sorry I couldn't save ya..._" **(Emily feeling guilty about Alvin's death)**

* * *

**Rebecca:**

At first, Rebecca and Emily are hostile towards each other, not respecting anything about the one another. However, they slowly begin to bond and become close friends. Rebecca confesses to Emily during the Five Day Timelapse that she is pregnant with either Alvin or Carver's baby. At the mention of Carver, Emily tenses but says nothing about it at the time. When Rebecca discovers Emily is Carver's youngest child, she is heartbroken that Emily and Tess herself would lie about something so serious.

Eventually, she accepts this fact and goes back to being friends with Emily. She even agrees that Emily would be the half sibling if it were Carver's. Emily doesn't however share a similar experience with baby issues due to her knowing she got pregnant from Nick.

If Nick were to die, she would share in Rebecca's grieving over the loss of Alvin.

**(If Nick dies)**

"_I...I understand how you feel Rebecca...Alvin was a good man...Just like how Nick was a good man to me..._" **(Emily comforting Rebecca)**

"_I-he's dead Rebecca. One of Dad's men killed him. But he went out a hero._" **(Emily telling Rebecca about Alvin's death, Nick is still alive)**

* * *

**Kenny:**

A Father-Figure to Emily.

When Emily first met Kenny, she saw him as man who cared for his family. After eventually confessing to Kenny about her family being missing or worse, he instantly takes her in like she's his daughter throughout the entirety of Season 1. Both grow a trusting bond towards one another and she treated Duck like the brother she never had in her life. Katjaa reminded her of her mother and felt loved. She also witnessed the growing friendship that Kenny and Lee had developed over the course of months. Both agreeing and siding with one another.

Then...it happened. When Duck was bitten, Emily was shocked at this realization but knew he was going to die and turn if they didn't shoot him. Katjaa and lee both agreed with her decision. When it came time to decide on who would kill Duck, Emily and Lee voted Katjaa should do it. Katjaa took Duck and asked Emily to come with her to confirm to Kenny that Duck was dead. She agreed and walked with her. When Katjaa shot herself, Kenny and Lee found her crying over Katjaa. In the end, Lee shot Duck and they left. When Kenny went into depression, she tried to help him get out of it. It worked...after Clementine was kidnapped and Lee was bitten. Kenny realized he had more to live. Emily, Lee and Clem. Going with them, he sacrifices himself, along with Ben, to save Christa and Omid(Whom fell when trying to grab her), and escaped.

Over the course of two years, Emily missed Kenny dearly. He was a father figure in her life and when they reunited, they shared a huge hug. Explaining that Ben had gone a seperate direction from Kenny after they escaped the building, he says he met Sarita.

"_Kenny...You're alive...I can't believe it._" **(Emily's surprise at seeing Kenny again after two years)**

"_I'm glad you finally moved on Kenny. I'm proud of you. Sarita seems like a nice woman whom you seem to get along with well._"** (Emily chatting with Kenny over dinner)**

**(During Episode 3)**

"_I'm fine Kenny. That guy, Troy didn't know my Dad gave me full access. Hell, he hadn't noticed the gun nor the walkie until after he hit me in the face with the butt of his gun. But hey, I did get to threaten him that I'd tell my Dad about what he did. Troy ran off like a 2 year old without his rattle._" **(Emily explaining to Kenny about the incident with Troy before)**

"_KENNY! DAD STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM! PLEASE STOP! DAD!_" **(Emily and Bonnie coming to the pen only to see her father beating up Kenny and Clem on the ground)**

* * *

**Clementine:**

A protégé of Emily.

During the Sixteen Month Timelapse, Emily has taught Clementine everything she needed to know to survive. With the knowledge her father had given her on their survival trips when she was younger, she gained some of his tactics. Omid and Emily also helped Clementine learn how to stitch up a wound, big or small. Emily and Clementine survived for several months on their own after Lee's death. This hardened the both of them. Especially Clementine herself. As she watched the eight year old, sweet and innocent girl become independant and vicious like a grown tiger, she was proud. It was when the incident at the lodge occurred that triggered the hardening of Emily.

Clementine, who could only stare at her mentor in disbelief as she could do nothing when Carver forgave her actions. How he excluded her from the punishments the others had gained. Ignored the fact that Emily had been involved when trying to defend her own group. It angered Clementine to see her being used like that and she wanted that changed. However that change wouldn't come smoothly. There would be a rocky start for Clem and Emily but it would soon grow and blossom.

"_Emily, wake up! Your father is manipulating you! You're too generous and forgiving. Eventually, you're gonna have to wake up and realize this is real life. I learned it after I saw my parents dead. Now you need to learn._" **(Clementine trying to teach Emily to stop being so kind)**

"_How dare you think that my own father is manipulating me! He would never do such a thing in the first place! He knows how kind I am. I know how he feels being under pressure. Having the leadership role is a difficult position Clem! Learn it!_" **(Emily disagreeing with Clem)**

"_**WHAT THE FUCK TROY?!**_" **(Emily yelling at Troy for hitting Clementine)**

* * *

**Lily:**

A friend/enemy of Emily.

Plain and simple, Lily and Emily do not get along too well as friends. Though they are allies when it comes to surviving against the walkers. Lily was sometimes a jerk to Emily and they had physical fights, but nothing serious like what she had done to Carley. It was that moment that made Emily dislike Lily and decide to leave her to die. Now here she was, two years later with a blue vest, dark red shirt, black pants and combat boots in her father's camp. It disgusted Emily how Lily was alive at first but then they set aside the past and got over it.

However, once Lily saw Kenny's face again, she got pissed. They started to argue but Emily and Tess broke up the fight. Both were MUCH stronger than they were two years ago. After convincing Lily to come with them, she decided to use this as an advantage to help convince her father to come. By acting as Lily's prisoner.

"_Can we NOT start this up again guys?! The past is the past! Can't change it at all so quit acting like five year olds!_" **(Emily yelling at the both Kenny and Lily)**

"_I don't know...If you do that and Bill finds out, he gonna have at you. But I'll let you do it if you take me with you. Make it look inconspicuous._" **(Lily agreeing to their plan)**

* * *

**Ben Paul:**

A Former Lover of Emily.

They met when Emily was 14 and Ben was 15.

Ben Paul and Emily were in a relationship even before the Apocalypse started. Though they went to different schools, they dated and Ben truly did love her. Hell, he even gave her a promise ring. It was a promise that one day, after they finished school, they would marry each other and start a family. However, things changed when Ben's school went on a school trip for a game. When the Apocalypse hit, she went to find him but had no luck. Giving up after two weeks(Season 1 Group Pre-Episode 2), she accepted that he was gone.

Three months passed by and she was on hunter-gatherer duty with Kenny. When they heard a scream, they rushed to the noise and into a clearing in the woods. When she looked up from the bleeding man she gasped. There he was; Ben Paul alive and kicking. Immediately she runs and hugs him, leaving Mark, Lee and Kenny confused. After saving David or Travis, they arrive at the motor inn and she explains her relationship with Ben. They get back together for the entirety of Season 1. By Episode 5 however, Kenny jumps into the building to save Christa. What none of the people expect from Ben is how he jumps in with Kenny and gets Omid out as well.

Emily was heartbroken after he went missing but moved on with Clementine. After two whole years, she sees him again hanging around Parker's Run, only he looked different. His shoulders were more broad and he gained muscle. He had an aftershave on his face and he wore dark clothing. Ben had hardened over the years. When they reunite, they hug and share a kiss. However, she explains she is in love with Nick and is pregnant. His heart breaks but he understands. He did tell her to move on if he didn't come back and find someone else. Someone that'd make her happy.

"_Oh my god...B-Ben? Is that you? You're different. WAY different._" (Emily in pure shock after not seeing Ben in such a long time)

"_I understand Emmy. You remembered what I made you promise. I'm glad you're happy again. It's just so good to see that beautiful smile of yours._" **(Ben talking to Emily about moving on)**

"_Kenny, Clem and Lily have certainly changed. However, I bet they didn't expect a whiny 19 year old to become a cool looking badass 21 year old huh?_" **(Ben talking about appearance changes)**

* * *

**Carlos:**

A Friend and Mentor of Emily.

Emily and Carlos are not shown interacting too much but do show signs of friendship towards one another. There can be tense moments but only in dire situations. During the cool down time, they are just friends talking about what Emily had wanted to become when she grew older.

During the amount of time they know one another, Carlos teaches Emily the more advanced medical knowledge due to her experience with medicine and other types of tools for medical procedures. He even helps her learn about the birthing medical procedures and how dangerous it can be with one fatal movement. Emily takes in all this information and stores in her brain.

"_Okay now you need to remember that if you make one improper motion when stitching something like this up, you could seriously puncture something fatal and hurt the patient or yourself if you are alone._" (Carlos teaching Emily medical procedures)

"_Sarah seems happier than usual today Emily. What could you have done to make her act such a strange way?_" **(Carlos and Emily chatting during Two Week~In our story~ Timelapse)**

**(Carlos dies in Episode 3)**

"_NO! CARLOS! Oh my god...Sarah, run!_" **(Emily in shock before ordering Sarah to move)**

* * *

**Sarah:**

Carlos's daughter and a friend to Emily.

Sarah is a kind-hearted fifteen year old girl treated with special needs. After Carlos explained to Clementine and Emily about her condition, Emily realizes that one leaked, not needed to be heard sentence, could cause Sarah to wake up and realize what the world really has become.

Emily knows that Carlos needs to stop coddling Sarah but does not want to get too involved in their family issues.

"_Sarah, Clem's right. Carlos will come back. They won't hurt him if I have something to say about it._" **(Emily comforting Sarah quietly)**

"_Sarah...Oh my god...It'll be okay sweetheart. I'll talk to my Dad as soon as possible._" **(Emily concerned about Sarah after seeing her be disciplined by Carlos)**

* * *

**Nick:**

Lover of Emily and ex-boyfriend of Tess.

Nick and Emily are most shown interacting towards one another. Their relationship develops over the course of three episodes. Despite everyone thinking their relationship was too sudden, neither cared. Both loved each other with a passion. In the beginning, they had a tense and distrusting relationship with one another. Each seeing the other as a threat or a liability. However, after the events in the shed and the Two Week(In our story) Timelapse, they learn so much and grow ever closer. Emily would sneak glances at Nick whom would do the same. Sometimes, they had snuck away from the group to share a kiss.

Eventually, they decided to tell everyone. However, they both agreed to wait awhile before telling Tess. Explaining their relationship to each member of the group, they understood how they felt. Luke, who had slight doubts about them being together, told them to be careful around Tess. She had a thing where things got ugly fast. That same night though, Nick asked Emily a serious question.

If they would share a night together. Emily was surprised by this question but agreed. They shared the night together. Both felt they were a match together. Despite her not being a virgin since the events with Ben in Season 1, he did not care. He just wanted to make love with her because he loved Emily. Emily loved him right back due to this. After that one night of passion, Emily showed signs of pregnancy. This was to be expected since they did not use protection. Knabbing a pregnancy test from Rebecca's bag she used it and told Carlos to let her know about the information soon.

By then, Tess had discovered their relationship and sought Luke out for comfort. When Emily and Nick finally agreed on telling Tess, Emily was quietly pulled to the side by Carlos. He confirmed her suspicions on the pregnancy and she would be expecting soon.

"_Emily...I checked the pregnancy test you handed me earlier and...it came out positive. You're pregnant._" **(Carlos telling Emily about the pregnancy)**

"_I'm so sorry we hid this Tess! We just didn't know how you'd handle it! I came to tell you because you'll understand me better than Nick..._" **(Emily apologizing to Tess about hiding the relationship)**

"_So you're together with Pete's nephew? Cute. I suppose he's a better match for you than Tess. That boy didn't know how to handle a woman like my girl._"** (Carver not scolding Emily about her relationship with Nick)**

* * *

**Luke:**

A Best Friend of Emily.

Despite the incident where he quite literally dropped her on the floor, they developed a close friendship. At first, Emily had a crush on Luke but it quickly faded as she grew closer to Nick. Luke reminded her of the good type of leader a group should have. The two talk and realize that they have more in common then they originally had assumed. During the Two Week Timelapse, they develop an even stronger friendship and he wants to protect her no matter what. Emily notices this and thinks it a rather comforting gesture. She also notices how protective he becomes around Clementine. Almost like Lee did in a sort of cuter and younger version.

"_Luke. You are one amusing character, I swear._" **(Emily joking with Luke during dinner)**

"_Where's Luke, Kenny?!_"

"_He took a hike._" **(Emily asking Kenny where Luke is)**

"_Luke! Oh my god it's you! You're okay..._" **(Emily hugging and whispering to Luke upon his return)**

* * *

**Sarita:**

Sarita and Emily have a stable friendship. They seem to get along well and both agree that Kenny is a changed man. However in Episode 3, when Emily sees Clementine take Sarita's arm off, she is in utter bewilderment.

"_I agree with ya there Sarita. He's changed. For better I believe._" **(Emily speaking with Sarita in the ski lodge)**

"_Oh my god...**SARITA!**_" **(Emily screams as Sarita does~Episode ends~)**

* * *

**Bonnie:**

A friend of Emily's.

Bonnie and Emily at first have a tense relationship that develops into a stable and comforting friendship. Emily notices Tess' surprise when seeing Bonnie, knowing that they must've met on better occasions. This was not one of those occasions. After taken to Carver's Camp, she realizes that Bonnie is not the bad guy. She is just confused and doesn't know whether to leave or to stay. Luckily, she chose to leave with them.

"_Bonnie? My sister's mentioned a woman named Bonnie before. You're her?_" **(Emily speaking with Bonnie outside the lodge)**

"_I guess you're just as confused as I am right now. People think we should leave. But I ain't so sure Emily. Your Dad seems to think this is a nice setup but it may not last as long as he thinks...I'm just not sure._" **(Bonnie and Emily chatting while loading magazines after Clem leaves)**

* * *

**Jasmine:**

Emily's guardian.

Jasmine has been Emily's personal caretaker since her incident. Jasmine is like Emily's personal cop; assigned by her Sergeant to guard Emily. She was also told by William to keep the mishap hidden from Tess. It was kept a secret for a long time. Emily looked up to Jasmine like the mother-figure she needed since she rarely ever saw her own mother. Both became very close to one another as the years went by. Jasmine had only been in her twenties...like Emily's father but now she was in her late thirties to early forties.

Emily also had noticed over the years that Jasmine had grown close to her father as well. So close that they got together. Emily liked the thought of calling Jasmine her step-mother. Jasmine even helped her when she was attacked again...However, Emily has not seen Jasmine since the Apocalypse began and hopes she is alright.

Until she finds her again.

"_Jasmine! Stay very quiet..._" **(Emily warning her caretaker because of walkers.)**

"_I love you Jazz._" **(Emily hugging her caretaker after seeing her again.)**

* * *

**Anne **

Emily and Anne are shown to have a tense relationship due to how close she is with her father. Anne tries as hard as she can to open up the woman's eyes to show her how bad her father was but she'd deny it. Anne also wonders why she hides her hands under gloves. It almost seemed similar to what she hides underneath her bandanna.

She hopes it's not something too horrible.

"_I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!_" **(Emily telling Anne to back off.)**

"_My father is not the man you all think him to be so piss off._" **(Emily scolding Anne's accusations.)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey my little lurkers and Tess' pop-stars! We've finished this part of Emily's profile and will update if this gets...**

**AT LEAST 4+ REVIEWS!**

**PS! ANNE BELONGS **

**We hope you enjoyed this and-**

**Tess: Can I say it now?! PWEEEEAAASE?!**

**Me: Sure. Go ahead.**

**Tess: Ahem. And remember to Keep Your...**

**PINEAPPLES**  
**ON**  
**VENUS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the next part of Emily Carver's profile! This is basically the theme songs for Emily and anyone else in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this.**

**TOTALLY REVAMPED!**

* * *

**THEME SONGS:  
**

**Emily:**

**Human-Christina Perri**

**SING-My Chemical Romance**

**Wake Me Up- Avicii**

**Demons-Imagine Dragons**

**On My Own-Three Days Grace**

**In The Water-Anadel(Clementine Remix)**

* * *

**Emily/William:**

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boys**

**My Immortal-Evanescence**

**Memories-Within Temptation**

**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri**

**Child of Light-Mindy Gledhill**

**I'm Already There-LoneStar**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Emily/Tess:**

**Last Man Standing-People In Planes**

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boys**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

**On The Ride-Aly & AJ**

**Going Under-Evanescence**

**Call Me When Your Sober-Evanescence**

**My Sister-Juliana Hatfield**

******Child of Light-Mindy Gledhill**

* * *

**Emily/Nick:**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz**

**Forever and Always-Taylor Swift**

**My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne**

**Our Song-Taylor Swift**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Clementine/Emily/Sarah:**

**Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne**

**The Gift of A Friend-Demi Lovato**

**Fifteen-Taylor Swift**

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Luke/Nick:**

**You've Got A Friend In Me-Randy Newman**

**Umbrella-Rihanna**

**Lean On Me-The Winans(Glee Cast Version)**

**We Are Young-FUN**

**Clarity-Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider(Cover)**

**Hey Brother-Avicii**

* * *

**Rebecca/Alvin/Carver:**

**I Loved You Then-33Miles**

**Mad-Ne-yo **

**Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift**

**Innocence-Avril Lavigne**

**Set Fire To The Rain-Adele**

* * *

**Luke/Emily:**

**Survivor-Destiny's Child**

******Last Man Standing-People In Planes**

******Since U Been Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

******Hate That I Love You-Rihanna**

******Remember The Time-Michael Jackson**

******I Want You To Need Me-Celine Dion**

* * *

******Ben/Emily:**

******Never Gonna Let You Go-Sergio Mendes**

******One More Chance-Will.**

******Wake Up-Three Days Grace**

******You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**

******Haunted-Taylor Swift**

******It's All Coming Back To Me Now-Celine Dion**

* * *

**Anne/Emily:**

**Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia**

**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy**

**Fighter by Christina Aquiliera**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**The Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato**

**Lean On Me**

**Numb by Linkin Park**

* * *

******TWD In General:**

******Radioactive-Imagine Dragons**

******In The Pines-Janel Drewis**

******Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**

******Serpents-Sharon Van Etten**


End file.
